Kalona's Daughter
by Darkangelfariy
Summary: Basically a girl claims to be the daughter of Kalona and a lot of drama follows. Rated T for some language the rating may go up as I see fit.


**What if Kalona had two daughters, Raven and Isabelle? What if Raven showed up at the school? Drama? Maybe. Set after Destined and Neferet is here being her normal psycho self. I own nothing! All rights to P. C. Cast and Kristin Cast! Kalona's Daughter**

Chapter 1

_Zoey's pov _

"We have a new student." Thanato said. Everyone stopped doing their work and looked up. Rephaim got up and turned in his work. Right before he turned around someone opened the doors. A girl with black hair and brown eyes and black mini dress and black combat boots ran in. "Sorry I'm late. This place is bigger than I imagined," she said, "My name is…" She stopped mid-sentence and looked at Rephiam like an old friend. The she smiled this really creepy smile. "Why hello little brother." She said. He turned around and smiled, "Hello Raven it's so good to see you again. I thought you were dead." Raven walked up to Kalona and said, "I thought I put you in that ground to stay?" He smiled and he did something I never thought he would do. He hugged her. "I though you only had boys in your family?" Stevie Rae said. "No, I have two daughters. Raven and Isabelle." "Speaking of my sisters, where's Isabelle?" Rephiam asked. Raven turned around and smiled creepily at him. Before Raven could answer the bell rang. "Class whatever you didn't get done, finish for home work." Thanato said. No one moved. They just say there starring at Raven. Raven got her things and started walking but before she walked out she turned around and winked at Stark. "It's good to see you again James." And with that she left. ~Time skip~ Raven's pov Ahh, lunch time. I walked in and my brother waved me over. "Hey little brother." I sat between Zoey and Stevie Rae. Stark was beside Zoey and Rephaim was across from Stevie Rae, then there's the twins beside my brother and Aphrodite and Darius on the other side of my brother. "Hi everybody." Before anybody said anything the cafeteria doors opened. We turned and there's the old hag covered in darkness. She came up right behind Rephaim and smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow at her. What does this bitch want? "Hello Raven. My name is Neferet." I nodded and looked at her with curiosity. "I was wondering if you would like to be my apprentice?" I held out my hand to her and when she took it I saw death and darkness in her future. I took my hand away and smiled, "I'm sorry, it seems that you like to torture my brother and I put family before anyone else." Neferet's eyes flashed with anger. "So you will protect him?" pointing at my father. I laughed, "No, father has to earn my trust and respect before I help him. I meant Rephaim." It looked like Neferet was trying not to jump across the table and strangle me. "Fine." Was all she said before she left. I started laughing and Stevie Rae turned and looked at me liked I've gone mad. I winked at her. "Hey Stark, you look perfect ad ever." I purred. He blushed and looked down. "Oh! We should play twenty questions." One of the twins suggested. I shrugged and leaned in a little. "How old are you?" Aphrodite asked. "7,894." I replied. Darius whistled. "Where are you from?" "Scotland." "Do you have any kids?" I smiled, "Only two." "Who did u lose your virginity to?" I looked over at Stark and smiled. "James Stark." Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor. They all turned to look at Stark. "It was before Zoey and I was young and reckless." He said. "It seemed like you know what you were doing." I laughed. He looked at me, "why are you doing this to me?' I shrugged. "Its fun seeing you blush." Stark looked at me for a while before looking away. "Well this has been fun but I got to go make other peoples lives miserable." I got up and left but before I walked out the door, I blew Stark a kiss. I saw Zoey's grip on her glass tighten and the glass shattered into pieces. I smirked at her and left. This is going to be fun.

**So how was the first chapter of Kalona's Daughter! Did ya love it? Hate it? If ya hated it then kiss my ass. R and R, love Dark**


End file.
